The present invention relates to double-wall containers, and particularly to double-wall containers which are for use in storing or transporting various types of goods and which have the capability of supporting loads many times their weight.
Double-wall containers are known having inner and outer side walls joined together in spaced relationship, and inner and outer bottom walls also joined together in spaced relationship. The known constructions, however, are capable of safely supporting only limited loads before danger of collapse of their walls.
An object of the present invention is to provide a double-wall container having a novel structure which very substantially increases the load the container can support without danger of collapse.